


Doodles

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, changbin is whipped, changjin best friends, doodlings, jisung is the doodler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: Seo Changbin really needed to pass his english class, it was the only class he was failing and that just didn't fit well with himself.But really how could he listen when his classmate was always disturbing him. Not that Changbin didn't like his doodles, but he was too cute while concentrating and that was, distracting.Han Jisung didn't need to pay attention in english and when he is bored Jisung likes to doodle. So that's what he does in his english class.Though Jisung couldn't tell if his classmate actually liked it or was just annoyed by him.





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello
> 
> told you we would see each other soon hehe
> 
> I hope you'll like this work!
> 
> enjoy!!

« So one day will you actually ask him to stop doodling on your notebooks ? » teased Hyunjin.

« Why would I do that ? » whined Changbin.

« I don't know maybe because you are always complaining that because of it you can't listen to the lecture... »

« ah shut up ! I don't wanna be rude »

« yeah because you have a little crush on him » sing-songed Hyunjin.

« that's not true ! »

« ah come on Changbin why would you lie to your best friend ? »

« m not » mumbled Changbin « now go to your seat before he arrives and hears you »

« are you afraid of something Binnie-hyung ? » teased Hyunjin again.

« yes afraid that he hears your dumb shit » scowled Changbin.

« yeah whatever you say » answered Hyunjin while going to his seat.

But that day Jisung never came. That doesn't mean Changbin managed to focus on the lecture though. He couldn't help but wonder why the younger was not here because it wasn't like him at all to miss a class.

-

« Oooh hyung why do you look so sad ? » asked Hyunjin at the end of the lesson « is it because you miss your doodlings ? Or more exactly the doodler ? » Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows.

« what ? No not at all ! It's just not like him at all to be absent don't you think? »

« yeah maybe but everybody can be sick you know, you shouldn't worry too much. »

« yes you are right »

« good now cheer up ! You can still look at all the doodlings he did before, to comfort yourself ! »

« will you ever stop teasing me ? »

« no i'm enjoying myself too much to do that »

« I hate you I swear »

« yes at much as you hate Jisung doodling on your notebooks hyung »

« aargh you are so annoying »

Hyunjin laughed and Changbin couldn't help but follow along.

-

The day after, Jisung was the first one to arrive in his first class of the day. English class. He enjoyed it, but only because he could actually do something he liked while waiting for it to end. Though Jisung was more and more hesitant about the fact to continue doodling on his classmate's notebooks because the boy would always look at him weirdly and sighed while Jisung was drawing.

When the said classmate entered the room and came to his seat next to Jisung, the latter greeted him for the first time since they knew each other. Changbin looked at him, surprised and just nodded before sitting. So Jisung took that as a sign that the older boy really hated him. He decided to not doodle anymore because he didn't have a death wish.

Though during the lecture Jisung felt Changbin stealing numerous glances at him. Soon the younger one had enough and confronted Changbin.

« What's wrong with you ? » whispered yelled Jisung.

« What do you mean ? »

« You don't talk to me, you give me funny looks, you hate when I doodle on your notes but when I do nothing you can't get your eyes away from me ! So, what's wrong with you ? »

« what ? You got the wrong impression ! I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but hmm... I was just surprised when you talked to me earlier ? Because it was the first time ! And today I'm worried because yesterday you weren't in class and now you aren't drawing so... »

« I told you already, I thought you hated it and that you were slowly but surely starting to hate me too so today I didn't do anything ! »

« Why would you think that ?! »

« Maybe because when I'm doing it you always sigh ! »

« oh but I don't sigh because I'm annoyed, well yes I'm annoyed.... But not at you ! At myself because I just want to follow these lessons but everytime I get distracted by your little drawings. But I really enjoy it, because it means that I can watch you work... »

« Sorry what ? » Jisung's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears, no impossible Seo Changbin didn't say that to him.

« I said I enjoy you drawing on my notebooks because it means that I can admire you while you are concentrating... »

« Why would you do that ? » whined Jisung

« What you think it's weird ?! »

« I never said that ! It's just that there is nothing to look at.... »

« Well excuse me for having taste I guess... Because they are definitely things to admire : first you puffed out your cheeks and I find this habit really cute, second you squint your beautiful eyes and third you purse your bottom lip forwards and I really love your lips »

Jisung was blushing and to Changbin it was a delightful sight that he would like to see more often. Jisung then grabbed one of his pencil and took hold of Changbin's notebook.

When he was finished, he pushed the page towards Changbin to make sure that the older will look at it immediately.

Today doodles was two coffees, two slices of cakes and a question mark.

Changbin looked at him with a wide smile and Jisung already loved that sight.

« when ? »

« At the end of today's classes ? »

« Alright, I'll wait for you in front of the school's gate »

« Okay. » Jisung smiled wide too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it,,, please give feedbacks!!
> 
> Maybe I'll see you soon because I have yet other ideas !
> 
> You can also check my aus twitter account @skz9aus
> 
> I wish you the best ! See you later !


End file.
